


The Stars In Her Eyes

by authoroutput



Series: They're Not Immortal (But Their Memories Are) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoroutput/pseuds/authoroutput
Summary: Age 26
Series: They're Not Immortal (But Their Memories Are) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Stars In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CookieMonstor86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstor86/gifts).



> Age 26

Samandriel stood in SpaceCom, staring nervously at the leaderboard. Cas appeared next to her and gently elbowed her, pointing at first place.  
 _ **1\. Samandriel Hugh**_

"Good job."  
She beamed, brushing her unruly red curls back from her face and turning, hoping to find her friends staring at her. They weren't. They looked...vindictive, angry. Anything but happy.  
\------------------------------

Ever since Sam had been young, she had been watching humans make contact with other races, build alliances, grow in the InterGalactic and take their spot amongst the stars. She had dreamed of being part of that, of joining a crew and exploring foreign satellites on foreign worlds, of building relations between planets. She thought of getting into school for InterPlanetary Relations. The moment she learned she had passed the written exam with flying colours. Of all the dreams she had reached for like they were the stars. 

.

.

.

She signs the paper allowing her name to be put on the list for InterGalactic travel as a crew member and hands it to the warden. 

\------------------------------

Serrick pulled into port, intent on finding sintself a human. Sint had heard that they were hardy, nigh impossible to kill. Sint left the ship and headed into SpaceCom, sints claws clicking gently. Sint entered the glass building, approaching the desk and adjusting sint's translator.

"One human crew member request, please?"

The warden nodded, pulling up the deck and handing it to sint. Sint flicked through it, glancing at the list of achievements and then the pictures. The member would have to be small, but willing to work. Sint paused at the picture of a curly redhead, studying it and then glancing towards height, weight, and achievements. "Human Samandriel Hugh, please?" The warden grunted, typing that into the system.

\------------------------------ 

Sam stood on deck, two small bags next to her. She glanced between the captains, attempting to put a name with a face.

Serrick approached, extending a clawed hand.

"Human Samandriel?"

"Just Sam is fine, thank you, Captain Serrick."

"You may refer to me as Serrick, as does the rest of the crew."

She nods, picking up her bags and following Serrick to the ship and the stars.


End file.
